Lost Memories of Souls
by theforgottenpulsh
Summary: A soulmate AU where the ASL brothers are actually soulmates who had seen better days. Double devil fruit Luffy! amnesiac Sabo! Dark past! Suicidal Ace! hehe i don't know how to write summaries..sorry
1. Chapter 1

It had been a several days since Ace had set out on his journey, leaving behind the only person that have brought happiness to his life aside from the boy who Ace holds a tribute to of a the crossed out S.


	2. Chapter 2

Ace felt like he was going to explode from the loud cacophony of voices screaming in his head telling him that he doesn't deserve it, he doesn't deserve the freedom nor the loyalty he received from these people whom all were once blank faces masked with lies they tell to the world, to themselves, Ace recognized them to be a part of him he never helped get out of the sea of self-hatred he often found himself drowning in and so they joined him, they made his life worth living, something he hadn't felt since he left his home behind, his sunshine.

Loud voices still echoed in the dark abyss of his mind even when he tried hard to smile, to stop feeling the overwhelming sadness chocking him, cold hand around his heart clenching it making his mercury eyes widen in pain … but it was only for a second because the next thing that happened was him falling face first onto the deck of his ship while he heard the concerned shouts of his crew

"Ace ... Ace…. ACE!"

 _I'm sorry ... I can't open my eyes even if I want to ... this feeling of being useless only make me feel sadder ... I'm trapped, in my own head, I hate it, this stupid medical condition I know that they are going to laugh at thinking that it's just a stupid sleeping disorder_

Ace felt like he could move again so he was quick to get on his feet exclaiming "Ah! I fell asleep!" before laughing at his crew's faces that looked pale and sweaty his first mate almost looked like he will cry any second... and he did right after he barrelled onto Ace wrapping his legs and arms around his sculpted torso and broad shoulders, Ace staggered a bit from the force and feeling of his whole crew hugging him full force and he was reminded of Luffy hugging him tight right after he had once again saved Ace from another one of his whims to kill himself. Luffy wouldn't talk to him for a few hours opting to just stay on Ace's lap which always amazed him since he knew how hyper the kid is. Afterword it was Luffy looking at his wounds he got when he tried the newest method his twisted brain thought of and awarding his scars from previous attempts with small butterfly kisses silently trying to make his pain go away. He knew that Ace resent it as much as Ace loves it because it makes the older of the pair feel like giving up and just let Luffy take care of everything, but he wouldn't, he won't give in to his angel who is sometimes the cause of his demons when he feels like he's no good enough for a person as beautiful and amazing like Luffy, because he wants to die.

Ace drink all his problems away as the crew celebrated finding out yet another sort of secret of their mysterious captain with sad yet alert silver orbs that pierced right through their heart creating a want to serve him, to be by his side and tell He. Is. Not. Alone.

 **For those who read that small passage full of garbage and thought it was interesting ... THANK YOU!**

 **I'm glad someone actually acknowledged my work and thank you for all the reviews, comments, favourites and such I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well**


	3. Chapter 3

They are in trouble again. The crew is not surprised the least, but, they are scared because this time it was with an opponent none of them can hope to win against but their brave, awesome but at the same time stupidly confident captain had accepted the fight. Again, the crew wishes their captain had a brain which to them is beautiful and something they love but of course not! This is Ace we are talking about! The obnoxious idiot who thought it was funny throwing dye bombs at high ranked marine officers, who only think of food whenever someone mentions any word starting with the letter F ( _"aww look at that fledgling"" FOOD!?")_ the crew is screwed … or would be if it wasn't for the fact that their captain is great fighter with amazing intelligence when it comes to making, using and creating weapons, and so with their luck they successfully got out of it only to be faced with another challenge. Defeating the world's strongest man alive Edward Whitebeard Newgate. They tried to stay behind. They tried to tell their captain to stop being stupid. They asked him to not leave them. They told him that he doesn't have to fight against everything alone that they are hear but none of them was heard. A long and big wall of fire that once made then feel warm and happy, froze them on the spot, a cold feeling crept up their minds and clutched their hearts with its darkness and made them realize something they didn't before. No matter what they do Ace the person, no their captain they love with all their hearts, he is truly going to be alone _. No matter what until someone decides to let themselves be damaged and broken as they ran through the wall of fire he had made around himself blocking himself from the outside world, not caring if they get burned down in the process as long as they reach the other and punch the living guts out of Ace and drag him back to a real state of consciousness and show him that even if he have flaws they_ _are and will_ _love him,_ Ace once told them that there were two people who did just about that to him and that he misses them very much one day when he was drunk but even still every one of them are still ashamed to this day that they didn't do that, that they left him behind silently thanking him for protecting their worthless selves. They let their captain get kidnapped by their enemy and it was honestly humiliating for the crew known well for their overprotective and over possessive nature when it comes to their captain.

 **Those who endured another chapter full of garbage and thought it was interesting … THANK YOU!**

 **The one who wish Sabo to be reunited with Ace and Luffy. I'm sorry to say this but the only thing you do is sit with anticipation on what is going to happen next. Hehe. I'm glad my readers like my idea of all three of them being soulmates it warms my heart to know that it interests you heh. I think that normal humans, demons and angels make an amazing ship and soulmates.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, favorites, etc. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well**

 **Oh! And one more thing I'm thinking about making ace a double fruit too though he won't use his second one unless something precious to him is in danger I want to know your opinions so I can change my story line if you don't like it.**


End file.
